Psycho
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Hantu psikopat itu.. menyerangku.. berniat membunuhku.. apa yang harus kulakukan? #SSCHALLENGE2K18 #SASUSAKUFICTIONS


**"Psycho"**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Genre: Horror**

 **Prompt: 10**

 **WARNING: OOC, GAK SEREM, GAK PROFESIONAL. DLL. JIKA ADA KELUHAN MAU MUNTAH SAAT BACA ONE-SHOT GAK JELAS INI, SILAHKAN HUBUNGI DOKTER TERDEKAT DARI RUMAH ANDA.**

 **== Oo ==**

Kelam.

Mencekam.

Pikiranku runyam.

Rasa takut menjalar ke seluruh tubuh bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir kencang saat kembang-kempis jantung hampir bersamaan dengan naik turunnya deru nafas dalam paru-paru.

Jarak antara aku dengan pria Uchiha itu semakin dekat.

Hantu psikopat ini..

Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?

Pikiranku sama sekali tidak jernih melihat mata kirinya berdarah, menyala merah memancarkan aura nafsu yang semakin dekat kurasakan.

Inginku berteriak tapi tenggorokanku terkunci rapat.

Inginku lari tapi kakiku tak mau menurut.

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghindari hantu itu?

"Tolong, menjauhlah dariku," lirihan ketakutanku mungkin tak akan didengar olehnya.

Tapi siapa sangka, tatapan dan aura membunuhnya semakin tajam kurasakan. Mata berdarahnya tepat beberapa senti di depan manik emerald-ku.

Siapa yang tak gemetar ketakutan saat hantu seorang psikopat yang obsesi cinta menghantuimu?

Terlebih lagi ia mati bunuh diri dengan cara mencongkel mata kirinya sendiri, memutuskan urat nadinya dengan pisau, setelah mengetahui ia tidak mati, ia masih sempat menggantung lehernya di balkon rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya dan tempatku dirawat.

Siapa yang berani bilang pria Uchiha ini tidak bodoh?

Tangannya yang penuh darah menyentuh daguku, menatapku dengan penuh nafsu.

Aku benci indera keenam yang kupunya disaat seperti ini. Aku benci harus bertemu dengan arwah psikopat dari seorang psikopat yang dulu pernah hidup.

Kupejamkan mata dan pasrah jika harus mati terbunuh oleh hantu psikopat itu lantaran tubuhku seketika lumpuh, sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan.

Tangannya yang berdarah menggoreskan luka di pipi, aku yakin ini delusi, tapi kenapa sakitnya begitu terasa?

"Itachi Uchiha, tolong he-hentikan.." lirihku.

"Hentikan? Itu balasanmu setelah aku mati mengorbankan diri demi kebahagiaanmu, Sakura?" secara tak terduga tangan berdarahnya justru menjerat helaian rambut di kepalaku ini. "Aku takkan berhenti sebelum kau bersedia ikut denganku di alam kematian," ekspresi ala psikopatnya muncul.

"Ha ha ha.. ayolah Sakura, kematian itu tidak menakutkan," kuku-kukunya yang panjang mulai merambat ke arah leher dimana pembuluh nadiku masih berdenyut.

Bagaimana ini?

Sepertinya aku akan mati.

"Brengsek kau Itachi!"

Kudengar teriakan seseorang yang tak asing, ia tiba-tiba datang sambil menyingkirkan Itachi dari hadapanku dengan teknik pengendalian energi spiritual ala klan Uchiha. Hingga Itachi tersungkur dan meringkuk karena merasa panas.

Sasuke..

Kau datang tepat waktu..

"Sakura.." kurasakan pelukan Sasuke yang begitu erat menenangkan serangan panik dan ketakutan yang menghantam tubuhku. "Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Aku di sini, hantu itu takkan mengganggumu lagi,"

"Sasuke," tanganku dengan sendirinya mendekap punggung Sasuke. Gemetar kelam dalam ketakutanku.

'Sakura..' suara psikopat itu masih terngiang di telingaku.

Sial.

Energi supernatural apalagi yang mempengaruhi delusi ini?

Memang sulit jika hantu Uchiha itu sudah bertindak.

"Sasuke.. aku takut.." semakin erat kudekap tubuh Sasuke. Kurasakan tangan Sasuke yang membelai lembut surai merah mudaku.

"Tarik nafasmu Sakura.. jangan sampai terpengaruh dengan delusi-delusi dari Itachi," ujarnya.

Kutatap wajahnya yang serius memandang tajam Itachi yang masih terbaring meringkuk di sana. Syukurlah Itachi melemah dalam sekali serang.

"Hehehehe..."

Kudengar kekehannya. Tunggu.. apa artinya itu?

"Bahaya," gumam Sasuke, lalu menoleh. "Sakura, tunggu di sini dan jangan bergerak," Sasuke mulai berdiri seiringan dengan Itachi yang bangkit dengan mata yang merah menyala.

Psikopat itu..

Kapan dia lenyap?

Tiba-tiba tubuh Itachi memecah menjadi percikan darah yang menyebar kemana-mana.

Apa artinya itu?

"Gawat.." Sasuke bergumam. Dan kedua tangan kekarnya tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku. Kulihat bola mata merahnya yang tajam melihat ke arah percikan darah itu mulai bergerak merayap mendekati kami.

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menendang pintu hingga hancur lalu membawaku keluar dari ruang rawat tempatku dirawat.

"Sakura, apa kau terlibat atau melihat sebuah kecelakaan sebelum kau dirawat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terus berlari membawaku menjauh dari darah yang merayap itu.

Jujur darah itu terlihat sangat menjijikan..

Terlebih lagi darah itu bercampur dengan belatung yang terus menggeliat-geliat mengikuti rayapannya.

Entah teknik apa itu..

Intinya, itu sangat menjijikan..

"Sakura.." aku tersadar ketika Sasuke memanggilku lagi. "Kau mendengar pertanyaanku kan?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Aku melihat sebuah kecelakaan maut sebelumnya, bahkan 2 kali,"

"Jadi kau bukan seorang Indigo?"

"Jelas bukan.."

"Baiklah, aku tahu tempat agar hantu psikopat itu tidak lagi mengejarmu.. asal kau tahu kau mendapatkan indera keenam itu dengan cara yang tidak suci.. maka dari itu banyak arwah jahat yang mengejarmu," jawab Sasuke, ia membawaku masuk ke sebuah gereja yang dekat dari rumah sakit tadi.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menurunkanku, namun aku menatapnya bingung-bingung.

Maksud perkataannya itu apa?

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Tanyanya.

Tepat sasaran, dengan polosnya aku mengangguk.

"Artinya, kau tidak memiliki indera keenam sejak lahir," jawabnya. "Sekarang mata batinmu itu sudah terbuka, apa kau sanggup melihat hantu-hantu yang lebih menyeramkan lagi dari si Psikopat itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku menunduk, "Aku tidak sanggup, Sasuke. Kau tahu? Semua orang mengiraku gila karena hal ini.. Bahkan orangtuaku saja memasukannku ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa seperti ini, padahal di mataku hantu-hantu itu terlihat sangat nyata, menyeramkan, menjijikan.. hingga aku tak sanggup jika tak berteriak atau merasa takut.. sejujurnya.. aku lebih nyaman jika tak ada hantu yang kulihat," tanpa sadar airmataku menetes di lantai gereja itu.

"Aku bisa menghapus indera keenammu, Sakura.." jawab Sasuke.

Mataku terbelalak dan langsung menatap iris merah uniknya. Ia tersenyum tipis seakan meng-'iya'-kan keinginanku untuk menutup mata batinku yang bisa menembus 2 dimensi sekaligus.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya sekarang?" Pintaku.

"Tapi ada satu konsekuensi yang mungkin akan membuatmu sedih.. kau siap menerimanya?" Tanyanya.

"Apapun itu akan kuterima, yang penting aku tidak melihat hantu-hantu menjijikan itu lagi.."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.. pejamkan matamu Sakura," ujarnya.

Kurasakan tangan kekarnya yang mendarat di kepalaku. Tiba-tiba saja muncul visual-visual hantu menyeramkan yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Mereka bergerak mendekatiku seperti zombie. Mereka mengepungku, mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk menyentuhku.

Terutama hantu psikopat itu, beberapa senti lagi mungkin tangan berdarahnya berhasil mendarat di wajahku.

Kenapa malah seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sasuke?

"Jangan buka matamu, biarkan itu mengalir.." masih kudengar suara Sasuke.

Namun lama kelamaan hantu-hantu yang kulihat itu memudar, dan tangan Sasuke pun perlahan ia tarik dari kepalaku.

"Buka matamu," bisikan Sasuke masih terdengar.

Tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung membuka manik emeraldku. Melihat ke arah sekitar, hanya gereja kosong yang bergema, tiada siapapun.. apa yang terjadi?

"Sasuke, kau dimana?" Tanyaku.

Hanya gema dari suaraku sendirilah yang kudengar sebagai jawabannya.

"Sasuke.."

"Sasuke.."

"Nona Sakura, sedang apa di sini?" Tiba-tiba di ambang pintu Karin, salah satu perawat dari rumah sakit jiwa itu angkat bicara.

"Aku mencari Sasuke.."

"Maksudmu, Dokter Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Nona Sakura," tiba-tiba Karin memegang kedua bahuku. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya? "Dokter Sasuke sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu.. kau tidak ingat? Bukannya kau sendiri yang melihat peristiwa kecelakaan itu?"

Sasuke..

Meninggal?

Tidak.. tidak mungkin..

Soal kecelakaan yang pernah menimpanya, setahuku dia selamat.. tapi kenapa? Dia tidak memberitahuku?

Tanpa sadar airmataku menetes ke lantai gereja.

Mungkin inilah konsekuensi yang akan kuterima jika aku menutup indera ke enamku.

"Sudahlah Nona, ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit.." ujar Karin, ia menuntunku keluar dari gereja itu.

Sasuke.. terima kasih sudah menjagaku dari serangan hantu psikopat menyeramkan itu.

 **== End ==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

 **\- Author's P.O.V -**

Karin merangkul Sakura berjalan menuju gereja, ia sempat menoleh ke belakang melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, tak ada yang berubah dari posisinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menatap Karin yang melihatnya lalu sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis mengisyaratkan bahwa Karin harus menjaga Sakura.

Karin mengangguk, ia mengerti isyarat Sasuke, lalu ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya membawa Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit.

 **== Real END ==**

 **HUAAA GAK JELAS KAN?! MAAFKAAANNN T.T T.T**


End file.
